


Favours

by sevenofspade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Hunters of Artemis, not the Hunter of Artemis. Plural, not singular. Luckily, Thalia knows a dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this.

Thalia arrived in Camp Half-Blood while the last of the battle was being cleared away. She didn't want to think about what she looked like; everyone was jumping out of her way and she didn't think it had anything to do with her " I Can Only Please One Person A Day. Today Is Not Your Day. Tomorrow Doesn't Look Good Either." t-shirt.

Finding the Hades cabin wasn't hard. Finding Nico turned out to be slightly more so.

She thought briefly about calling him 'di Angelo' to be sure the right Nico would turn around, but that had also been Bianca's name and Bianca had been the first Hunter to die under Thalia's watch. Finally, she said, "Nico."

Nico turned around. His face did a complicated dance she didn't care to interpret when he saw her. The tall blond guy next to him put a hand on his shoulder, half comfort, half offer of protection.

Thalia barely contained a snort. As if, pretty boy.

"Thalia," Nico said. "You look --"

"Like death warmed over," Thalia finished for him.

"I was going to say good." He sounded offended. He delicately took the tall guy's hand from his shoulder and took a step towards her.

Before the awkwardness reached unbearable levels, Thalia said, "I'm calling in my favour."

Nico frowned, clearly trying to figure out what favour that was.

"From the manticore," she said. She was asking far too much for far too little, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

Nico nodded, took a step forward and offered her his hand. She took it and he brought them through the shadows to what looked like a lounge bar ran by goths. The main room of the Hades cabin.

"Nice decor," she said.

He startled, like he'd forgotten she'd been into the "I'm waiting until they invent something darker than black" aesthetic since before he'd been freed from the Lotus Casino -- granted, she'd been a tree for a while there, but still.

"You want something to drink? To eat?" He opened cupboards -- most of them empty -- as he talked.

"No."

He sat down and gestured towards another seat. "What favour is it you want?"

Thalia elected to remain standing. "I want you to bring back the Hunters."

Nico paled so much he was basically see-through. He made a little, half-strangled 'go again' gesture with one hand.

Thalia repeated herself.

"You're crazy," Nico said.

"What else is new? Can you do it or not?"

He shook his head. "Not the way you mean. We need to my father."

Nico got them to Hades' throne room. He introduced them (unnecessarily) and gave Thalia a little shrug like 'you talk to him'.

Thalia took a step forward and said, "Bring back the Hunters." Because it couldn't hurt, she added, "Please."

"What." Hades' voice was flat and lifeless -- pun very much unintended.

"Why?" Persephone's question cut through the air like spring through frost.

"Because you owe me." Because she was done with having to be asked to explain herself, she said, "When I became a Hunter, I didn't turn sixteen, which gave you more time to prepare for the fight against Kronos -- a fight that was won thanks to my Hunters. Hence, you owe me."

A breath of silence.

"And as such, I want you to bring back all the Hunters that died under my watch." It was a wild shot, but if Hades was picking up what she was putting down, it would be that much more likely that he'd grant her request.

Hades smiled -- or as close to it as Hades ever got, anyway, -- and Persephone frowned, which meant they were both picking up what she was putting down, which made for one confused metaphor. Then, Persephone's scowl melted, she shrugged and exited the throne room; one moment she was there, the next she was not and a cascade of flowers was where she had been.

Hades said, "Very well. I will grant you this favour. I do owe it to you."

He waved a hand and the murals came animate. The Hunters broke free of the bronze figures. Nico gave a small cry.

The last of the figures to come to life, after Phoebe, was Bianca.


End file.
